First Kisses Can Suck!
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Sasuke has finally gotten enough guts to ask Sakura out on an OFFICIAL date!But with so much anxiety, will it be a disaster or a success!


First Kisses Can Suck!

By Uchiha-Griffin and ParamoreGurrrl

THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ENJOY, AND REMEMBER: SASUSAKU FOREVER!

You Should Know: Sasuke has finally gotten enough guts to ask Sakura out on an official date! But with so much anxiety, will the date be a flat-out disaster or a success?!

Another boring day of school. Bleh! Sakura walked into the school hallway and sighed. The first thought running through her head was, "Oh crap!! My first period is Math…" Her outlook of the world suddenly got brighter when she saw her favorite raven-haired Uchiha walking toward her. "Hey! Sasuke-kun!" She waved to him and smiled. "Sakura-chan!" he returned her smile.

For some reason Sasuke looked nervous. The bell rang and she felt the horrible wrath of math coming closer. Then she said, "Sorry Sasuke-kun but I have to go to math!" As she said that she gulped. He chuckled lightly, then resumed the nervous pretense. "Hey Sakura. I was wondering…" he started. "Sorry Sasuke! I really have to go!" She turned on her heel and ran to room 5. Then Sasuke, yes, SASUKE UCHIHA, was left in her wake, _blushing. The world is a curious place, isn't it? _

_Sitting in math class Sakura was wondering what Sasuke was all worried for. But what could it be?! As she spaced out in math, Sasuke was in P.E. playing dodge ball. He was thinking about Sakura so much he didn't see the ball speeding right toward his head… Suddenly everything went black. When he woke up, he was in the nurses office… and Sakura was sitting on the bed right next to him with a worried look on her face. She looked at Sasuke and saw that his eyes were open, then she practically screamed with joy, "SASUKE-KUN!! YOU'RE ALIVE!! I WAS SO WORRIED AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE AND I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE LONELY FOR THE REST OF MY TERRIBLE LLLIIIFFFEEE!!" She hugged his neck and cried anime tears. _

"_Sakura…" Sasuke said. She kept crying and saying stuff like, "I thought you were dead!! DEAD!! AHHHH!!" "Sak…u…ra?" He said, confused. "OMG SASUKE!! You looked so sad just laying there in the bed and your eyes were closed and your face was pale except for the GIGANTIC bruise and I thought you were de…" "SAKURA!" Sasuke finally yelled. "Yeah, Sasuke-kun?" She turned to him with a smile. He sweatdropped._

_He reached for her hand. Sakura looked confused when he held her hand tightly. He looked deeply into her emerald eyes and gently placed his hand behind her neck. She closed her eyes as he leaned in. Their lips were just about to meet when suddenly the nurse walked in and said, "NNOO DOING DIRTY THINGS ON THE SCHOOL GROUNDS!! If I catch you two love birds kissing again I will have to give you guys a referral!" Sakura gulped with fear and she said, "Well, um… Sasuke-kun… I will see you in English class!" She bolted to her next class with a blush pinker than her hair, leaving Sasuke confused, embarrassed, and excited. The nurse shook her head at his red face. Then he hit his forehead with his palm and grimaced. He had forgotten to ask Sakura out on a date, like he had been trying to do all day! He felt so stupid._

_He knew he had to catch her before she left school. So he was waited at the front door patiently after the last bell. He soon saw the pink-haired girl walking toward him. He smirked and walked over to her. "Hey Sakura." He said. She blushed again. "H…hi Sasuke-kun." "I wanted to ask you something…" He scratched the back of his head nervously. You could practically see question marks floating around Sakura's head. "Will you… um… goonadatewithme?" He said the last part so quickly Sakura couldn't understand. "What, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, the number of question marks doubling. _

"_Um…" He laughed nervously, then said: "Will you, Sakura Haruno… go on a date with me?" Sakura looked stunned for a second, her blush going a shade darker. "Um… I… YES! YES!" She finally responded, beaming. Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief. "How about… we meet at Ichiraku tonight at eight?" "Sure!" Sakura said, still smiling. Sasuke smiled back at her. Then he leaned in again to try and kiss her, but suddenly the nurse appeared out of nowhere and smacked them both over the head with her clipboard. "I SAID NO DIRTY BEHAIVOR!! GET OFF THE SCHOOL GROUNDS IF YOU'RE GONNA MAKE OUT!! Geez!" She turned and walked back into the building. The couple sweatdropped, and left the school grounds walking hand in hand._

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Reviews mean more chapters, and me being happy! That's what you want, correct?! Kyahaha! Well, see you in: "First Kisses Can Suck! CHAPTER 2!"_


End file.
